


Help Comes from Weird Places

by JadeEnder



Series: Altered [16]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), the war ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: Callous staggered back from Wind who watched in horror at the pegs if only blackness protruding from the darks body. Coughing up blood Callous fell to his knees and the spikes retracted leaving him laying the dirt.
Series: Altered [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Help Comes from Weird Places

Callous staggered back from Wind who watched in horror at the pegs if only blackness protruding from the darks body. Coughing up blood Callous fell to his knees and the spikes retracted leaving him laying the dirt.

"Maverick?" Wind questioned, moving slightly inflaming his broken leg, shooting pain through it. The darks gaze broke off from Callous and rushed over.

"Wind, I'm so sorry, are you ok?" He questioned looking over the light who breathed a small sigh of relief. 

"My legs hurt but other than that I'm fine. How did you break free of him? He said you were under his control." Wind searched Mavericks face for answers, the still blood red eyes an odd offset to his worried expression.

“I was. But apparently it’s too hard for him to control a real dark and coordinate battle plans. He’s been wavering since we arrived but when you distracted him and kept his full attention I was able to break through and I will not be controlled again. I can’t.” Maverick looked away towards where Callous was already rising again. “We need to get you back to the others and we need to end this.”

“I have the mirror I can..” Wind began but Maverick shook his head.

“Break it, smash it into a million pieces, it won't matter because thats a fake. Callous may be cocky but he wasn’t dumb enough to bring his actual mirror to this fight. It’s hidden somewhere back in the fortress, once we dust him we’ll be able to go and find it.” Despite Maverick being quite a bit smaller he easily picked up Wind and began to run back through the lines towards the other lights. Battles continued to rage between the Shadowlings and the lights.

As Maverick made his way through the others watched him suspiciously until Maverick carefully sat Wind down next to an unconscious Four and exhausted Hyrule.

“You.” Curse spat. “What trick is Callous trying to pull? Trying to act like you’re one of us again?”

“I can’t explain right now but Callous was controlling me and….” Maverick began.

“We’d been around him for less then 2 minutes when you murdered me, he was able to control you that quickly?” Curse questioned.

“No I did that so that I could trick him, I knew you’d be fine. Look we don’t have time, what I did won’t kill him and Wind needs medical attention. I can take him down but I’m going to need help.” Maverick said. “I hate what happened to Four but we can deal with all that later.”

“I’m going to finish him off.” Hyrule said as he rose from the ground. “He’s my dark this is my business.”

“You’ve used your most powerful spell already what are you going to do?” Ravio asked as he tried to get Hyrule to sit back down.

“I’m gonna call on an even worse power.” With that Hyrule pushed Ravio away and strode past them towards Maverick. “Come on take me to where he’s at.”

“Oh I think we’ll know.” Maverick whispered and they all watched as Callous rose back up on dragon back the light of the dragons fire illuminating him. “Whatever you were talking about you better do it now.” 

Hyrule pulled a small jar out of his bag with a powdery grey substance inside and pulled his sword. Crouching down his opened and dumped out the contents, a small pile of ash. Holding out his arm over the pile he made a small cut and allowed his blood to bubble out dripping onto it.

“From ash of villain and blood of hero, I command let the monster named Ganon be reborn!” Hyrule cried and a bright light shot out from the conglomeration and grew in size until it overtook the battle field vaporizing a large number of the shadowlings on site and bruning the darks. Maverick fell over, being point blank on the explosion of light he burned as though his skin were coming off. 

From the light emerged a terrifying pig of a man. The villain Ganon, someone each of them had faced and defeated had been willingly resurrected by their friend. In some incarnation he was an articulate man, a scheming trickster who evil plans. But this Ganon was little more than a king of monsters. He screamed in rage and charged forward towards the dragon as Callous panicked his face showing his fear.

“Hyrule what did you do?” Time screamed as they converged on the light. Time’s hair was already fading back to blond, his height returning to normal. “You revived our eternal enemy to fight him?”

“It’s the only way. They’ll kill each other and we’ll be free to clean up the mess and find the mirror.” Hyrule expression was dark and his features guarded. Legend and Sky landed beside them as Crimson Loftwing flew off. The shocked darks were beginning to recover as they struggled towards the growing group. Savage and Noble were nowhere to be found most likely retreating to their home. Maverick struggled to even get up, his eyes firmly shut. 

The fight between Callous and Ganon was epic to say the least, the dark threw everything he had at the incarnation of anger but the brute pushed through, decimating scores of shadowlings reducing the once great army down to nothing quickly. The dragon tried multiple times to dive in and rescue its master but Ganon merely batted it away and continued his onslaught. In the end the form of Callous faded to dust as Ganon’s massive sword took off his head. 

The links and their allies looked on in horror. “What now?” Legend questioned looking at the pig shaped monster, a remnant of the foe he’d once faced. “How are we going to get rid of him? There’s no maidens, or guardians or princesses to seal him away.”

“The same way I dealt with him last time.” Hyrule stepped forward. He was angry, more than that he was tired. Ganon was weakened from fighting Callous they could all tell. He knew that none of his friends had even been able to do what he had, to kill Ganon and end the problem, well except one. But now he strode forward sword in hand as the symbol on the back of his hand glowed in a bright gold. “Now it’s over.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
